1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to prefabricated construction systems and more specifically to a system and method for construction of inexpensive private dwellings and small businesses where low costs and simplicity of construction are of primary importance.
2. Description of Related Technology
Construction of private dwellings in third world countries has been substantially limited by the relatively low availability of skilled labor and high strength building materials. Furthermore, the construction of dwellings in such countries has often been influenced by the frequently encountered high heat and humidity at such locations, combined with the resultant biological attacks on the structure from mildew, insects and organisms which thrive in a hot humid environment. One solution which has existed for ages in such locations is to make the housing out of relatively flimsy, locally available materials, such as palm fronds or straw and the like, combined with mud and clay infused into a bare structure. However, such structures, while certainly economical, provide little in the way of genuine protection from the elements and provide extensive cover for insects and vermin. Thus, it is very difficult to prevent the spread of disease in and among such dwellings, and the quality of daily life in such structures is necessarily low. Furthermore, such construction is not amenable to housing modern equipment or perishables, offers little shelter from the elements and thus severely limits their use for business purposes.
Also, the dwellings of this type often have a very high labor cost in terms of the number of man hours required to erect a dwelling and do not include simple provisions for any of the modem requirements for housing, including the availability of electrical wiring and the like. However, most applications for such housing are incompatible with relatively high cost of construction associated with modern dwellings, even if the low cost of labor in the local area is considered. Therefore, it would be useful to provide a construction design which would not use expensive materials, was easily fabricated in remote locations, and easily erected at the site where the housing is desired.